


Followed- A Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction

by littleliarfanfics



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Horror, Mystery, PLL, Romance, Suspense, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleliarfanfics/pseuds/littleliarfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rosewood Liars take the trip to Walt Disney World in Florida for a little get away from A. Or at least that was the  plan for Aria, Emily, and Hanna.  Spencer has a new objective; to investigate in the search for A. However she can't do it alone. Toby comes along for the ride, literally, and the two are secretly rooming together and are working to find evidence while pursuing their relationship. The catch- the other liars don't know. And even though they are out of Rosewood, A is still here and will be a guest on this vacation. **This takes place in between the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3. The summer where they think Mona (A) is locked up and can do them no harm. Spencer and Toby are currently back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's no hot guys in Disney, anyways

"Aren't you glad it's finally summertime?" Aria awed as she daintily skipped over to the adirondack chairs that rested in the beaming sun rays. The rest of the girls followed her onto Spencer's back patio, where they would spend their first official summer afternoon as 7th graders. Alison let out a long sigh as she dropped her trendy, powder-blue, Chanel purse to her side and leaned back onto the chair, letting the golden sun reflect onto her beautiful, smooth, tan skin. 

"Oh Aria," Alison hushed as she gently closed her crystal-blue eyes, "I'm only glad if I hear we have plans." she continued, straightening up from her leisure stance. "Spill!" Alison challenged, as she met glances with the rest of the girls. 

"Swim camp for me in August," Emily began, "But nothing else really." Alison gave her a look of disapproval. 

"No parties, no sneak outs?" Alison taunted, her head titled to the side, "no," she paused, giving Emily a fierce stare, "Plans for meeting any boys?" she continued, flashing the girls a sweet and sensual smile. The rest of the girls followed with a synchronized laugh, then proceeded to nibble on the snacks Mrs. Hastings had left out on the table.

"I'm spending a week at my lake house, you guys can stay with me and my family if you'd like?" Spencer offered, tossing back her loose ponytail off of her shoulders. 

"Ooh! Sounds like fun!!" Aria chirped as she twisted a strand of her hot pink hair streak. 

"OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT! GUESS WHAT?" Hanna exclaimed, as she bounced up and down releasing her weight down into her skinny lawn chair. 

"Careful there Han!" Alison warned, then leaning in closer towards Hanna, "We wouldn't want to get too excited we'd break the chair." Alison whispered as she gestured to Hanna's stomach, bulging heavily out of her bubblegum pink tanktop. Hanna sunk back into her chair, her arms crossed over her stomach, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment. "But Hanna, tell us, what is this great news?" Alison calmed, as she placed a hand on Hanna's bulky shoulder. 

Hanna sighed, and straightened up, "My mom surprised me with a trip to..." Hanna let the words draw out long, leaving anticipation, "DISNEY WORLD!" Hanna cheered, clasping her hands together. Aria, Spencer and Emily began to squeal and asked the usual vacation follow-up questioned. Alison sat, sinking her weight into one hip, her lips cracking into a sarcastic smile, her eyes darting on Hanna, "That's a little young for you, don't you think?

"Well, I don't know it's Disney, right? The MOST magical place on earth!" Hanna chimed, as if she were a child-actor on one of those cheesy Disney world commercials. 

Alison chuckled, "Maybe for six year olds it is." Hanna looked down, staring at the stove paved patio. The rest of the girls became silent. 

Aria pretended to not hear Alison's sarcastic remark, and decided to change the subject, "Just you and your mom?"

"Yeah, just us. We're staying at the All Star Sports Hotel, it's actually on Disney property so we don't need to drive back and fourth from the hotel to the park!!" Hanna explained, with a broad enchanting smile on her face. 

"Well I'm JEALOUS!" Emily blurted out, nudging Hanna with her elbow. Hanna smiled at her, as if she had felt accepted. 

Alison gently smiled, "Sounds like you'll have a lot of fun Hanners." She straightened up, "But, while you are hanging out with Mickey, the girls and I will make plans ourselves." Alison boasted. 

"Two words my darlings, parties and boys." Alison giggled, giving off a flirtatious smile. "It'll give Aria a chance to talk to Noel." Alison winked in Aria's direction. Noel Kahn was one of the most adored boys in all of Rosewood. Was it is charming personality? His sporty-ness? Or his broad, warm smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

Aria shivered with excitement, "Maybe," she meekly replied.

"Tell us, Ali, whose got your eye this summer?" Hanna teased, reaching for another tortilla chip drenched in a spicy salsa. 

"No one in particular," Alison brushed off, as she pushed back a stand of her golden locks behind her ear. 

"I find that hard to believe. I'm sure you are just swimming through a pool of admirers." Spencer joked, then took a sip of her lemonade. 

The girls continued to gush over the cutest boys in school, but Alison had her mind elsewhere. She peered over her shoulder to see the boy she's been thinking about. Ian Thomas. His tall, lean, muscular body leaned onto the hood of his silver mercades. He noticed Alison was looking in his direction. He combed back his dirty blonde hair, his glimmering soft-green eyes staring at her, his legendary sexy smirk appeared on his face showing those irresistible dimples. He waved in her direction, and Alison -being the hopeless flirt, waved back and blew him a kiss. It's such a shame, Alison thought, that he is dating Melissa. Melissa is Spencer's uptight, older sister. He could do so much better, she proceeded to imagine that Ian should be with a perfectly perfect girl like herself. In a way though, she enjoyed to be a little flirty, sultry, yet shy to an older boy. A total temptation. He couldn't resist her. And that's the way she liked it. 

She let out a long sigh, and turned back to the girls only to catch Spencer blushing in Ian's direction. Alison stiffened, did Spencer actually think she had a chance with her sister's boyfriend? She felt dirty all over, just thinking about it. 

"So girls," she gestured her cup of iced lemonade in the air, "Here's to a summer that's fun, flirty, and fabulous!" Alison proclaimed, as the girls chimed their glasses together. 

"And we'll miss you a lot Hanna when you go on vacation." Emily commented, before she took her sip. 

"I'm soo JEALOUS! Aren't you, Ali?" Aria questioned emmidiently after taking a long drink of her lemonade. 

"Sure," Alison shrugged, though she didn't feel the least bit of envy, "But I'm excited about what lies ahead for me this summer," she paused glancing back at Ian. "And besides, there's no hot guys in Disney, anways."


	2. Vacation? Not in my world!

A bright flash on the screen followed by a cheerful chime sound on spencer's smartphone caught her attention instantly. She quickly scrambled through her leather chestnut-brown purse to find her phone. She quickly clutched it, her eyes pierced on the message:

Hey Spence, how long will you and your stowaway last?  
\- A

Toby. A knew that Toby had been staying with her this entire time... but how?

Spencer glanced up from her phone, her brown eyes scanning the large crowd in front of her. no one she could recognize, the park was packed with strangers darting from one attraction to the other. But how could she know that A wasn't hiding behind closed doors or beneath the shadows of the hundreds of tourists. She returned back to her blackberry, sending out a group message to the rest of the girls: S.O.S. The girls had been separated for the past hour and a half as each of them had their interests on where to explore the park. After all this trip was to get away from Rosewood and the chaos that had been occurring for the past several months. Aria had been going from ride to ride with Emily while Hanna on the other hand was strolling through every shop in the entire Magic Kingdom. Spencer couldn't seem to get her mind away from it all. She was convinced A had followed them, and now she had the evidence to prove to the rest of the girls.

In the mean time while Spencer waited for the rest of the girls, she leaned from side to side peering through the crowd. Moments later the girls were reunited; Aria and Emily with tousled windblown hair and bright red beaming faces. Hanna leisurely hanging souvenir bags on her thin arms while holding a chocolate, Mickey Mouse shaped, popsicle that was melting in the hot June sun.  
" Spence, are you okay?" Aria cautiously spoke as she drifted closer to Spencer, who was now staring directly at the ground.

Spencer quickly glanced up, her eyes meeting each of the girls, "A is here."

There was a brief moment of silence, until Emily shakily began to speak, "But how..."

"Look it doesn't matter!!" Hanna harshly snarked back to Emily, "I want to get away from all of this!!!! It's probably someone just messing with us. Not A!" she took another bite off of Mickey's melting ear.

"Wait guys, maybe we should take this somewhere else..." Aria quietly interrupted the dispute between the girls.

The girls peered to see attractions around them, each of the rides had lines stretching along the fences. Toddlers with sunburnt faces and sweat dripping down their foreheads - some stained with sticky melted popsicles on their little shirts. Parents with their faces splotched with sunscreen and decked with a pair of cheap sunglasses, baseball cap, and disney tourist t-shirts (bought from the gift shops that cornered every angle of the park) . Emily anxiously began to inspect the length of the lines.  
She looked above to the sign to where the girls were standing then leaned to look at the length of the line, "Hey there's no one in here waiting." she announced to her friends. It was the ride, It's A Small World.

Hanna leaned in to see, "Psh yeah because that ride is freaky and there is no way..."

"Han!" Aria scorned, her eyes pierced in Hana's direction, " There's no wait, we'll be alone and we can discuss this." Aria advised in a calm, slow, quiet voice.

 

Hanna rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Whatever let's go."  
Together the girls anxiously shuffled down the empty rows, then piled onto the boat.


	3. It's a small, small world

The cheerful tune of It's A Small World chimed as the boat began to move. Tiny, sparkly, colorful dolls sang and danced around them. Their movements were sharp and static. The dolls shifted, twisted, and turned then pulled to a very sudden stop. Hanna's crystal blue eyes glared at these robotic toys, "Geez, no wonder why there's no wait." Hanna snarled.  
Aria shook her head, and pretended she didn't hear Hanna's remark. She leaned in close towards Spencer- who was slouching into the seat with her arms crossed, "How do we know A is here?"  
Spencer remained silent, thinking whether or not she should tell the girls she had been rooming with Toby during this entire trip. She sat up, "Look let's just say no one else would have known this. And A has found out and let me know they knew it."

"A sees everything that's for sure!" Hanna sarcastically reminded.

Spencer didn't want the rest of the girls to know Toby was here. But without telling them the truth she has no evidence. Clearing her throat, she began to speak, "You see..."

"Guys!" Emily put her hand on Spencer's shoulder, signaling her to stop. The look in her eyes was indescribable. Frightened, perhaps? More than that. The girls stared at where Emily was looking. Written in a rugged font and a blood red color in spray paint against the wall facing them, a message was written.

It's a small world, bitches. What goes around comes back around.  
-A

"Oh my god." Aria whispered underneath her breath, her mouth open in shock.  
"A is here." Emily stated, still staring at the message. She glanced over in Spencer's direction, to only see she was the only girl not surprised. Suddenly, Emily stood up on to the boat, the boat began to shift from side to side.

"Em, maybe you should sit down." Hanna warned. But Emily ignored her, she inched forward inspecting the A message. The boat was now directly in front of the wall with the sketchy inscribed letter. All of a sudden, the boat halted to an unexpected stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Emily yelped, looking around her surroundings. The small dolls were no longer twirling and singing, the animals did not move, even the little carousel would not turn. Instead the dolls held a still position; their glassy eyes open, yet lifeless.

"Relax, there's probably a technical difficulty. It happens all the time." Aria slowly spoke as she looked around at the frozen dolls.

"What a coincidence." Spencer flatly said. There was a pause as the girls all exchanged looks.

Emily shook her head, and pushed her dark brown ponytail to rest on the side of her neck. While twisting the last strands, she began to think then would occasionally look up at the dolls.  
She inched forward, squinting her oval shaped, hazel eyes, there was a doll standing next to the carousel. Though it looked out of place, as it was not wearing clothing similar to the ones the dolls were wearing. The doll wore a yellow tank top and ripped denim jeans.  
"Wait a minute," Emily murmured, she began to step across the boat onto the setting of the ride.

"Emily, what do you think you're doing?" Aria seriously whispered. It didn't matter Emily refused to listen, and stepped off of the boat. She attempted to step onto the edge of the platform but accidentally stepped into the water, drenching her new coral Nike sneakers and ankle socks. She barely noticed and continued to stride forward towards the doll.  
"Emily, the ride is going to start up soon. Get back in before someone sees!" Aria warned again.  
Emily continued to move towards the doll. Once she had it in her possession, it was obvious who the doll was portraying. Golden blonde wavy hair. Heart-Shaped face. Crystal Blue Glimmering eyes.

 

"It's Alison." Emily's voice was shaky yet soft.


	4. It's ALIVE!

The girls sat up from the boat and cautiously scampered over to Emily's side.  
While the girls silently stared at the Alison doll, Hanna was observing her surroundings. Her eyes scanning the platform and ceilings, as if she was investigating whether or not someone had been watching them.  
She shook her head, then instantly began to ramble, "But how did it get here? I swear this is someone messing with us. It's a joke. Everyone pretty much knows we wanted to get the hell away from Rosewood and this was their way with rubbing it in our faces and that we can never get away from all of this!!"

"Hanna, do you think someone would fly all the way from Orlando just to plant this here unless they had a reason?" Emily cried, while shoving the doll in her direction.

"Well, how do we know that this doll is not supposed to be Alison?" Hanna argued back.

"Han, the doll is wearing the same clothing Alison wore the night she disappeared!!" Spencer cried loudly.

"Have you looked at it?!" Aria added, "The hair, the face,"

"The eyes." Emily spoke in a soft voice as she looked into the glassy eyes of the doll.

"Well," Hanna paused "Then I guess that doll is supposed to be Alison." Hanna announced while throwing her arms up in the air. Spencer sighed and glared at the Alison doll. Then she heard a noise; a voice. Her eyebrows furrowed together, and leaned into the doll. The Alison Doll was speaking.  
"Guys," Spencer whispered. "Do you hear that?" The girls exchanged looks then pressed their ears closer and closer to the doll.

"Did you miss me?" Alison's smooth, raspy voice vibrated from the doll started off soft then grew to become louder. It continued, the same four words over and over again. Slowly, though the voice stopped sounding like Alison and became more and more robotic.

"What the hell?!" Hanna screeched clutching onto the doll, her eyes were focused on the doll but she looked confused, frightened, or better yet haunted. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Hanna grunted then immediately throwing the doll onto the ground. The Alison doll smashed onto the ground, her head crashing down at full force- instantly snapping off. Hanna's eyes began to water, tears streaming down her face staining her cheeks.

"Hanna," Aria shakily spoke as she walked over to give Hanna a hug. Hanna leaned her head on Aria's shoulder, her tears falling onto the shoulder of Aria's blue pin-striped shirt. Emily kneeled down to the doll and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Thick red blood trickled down the back of the Alison doll's head, staining the locks of her golden blonde hair. Slowly the blood increased, until the head and body of the doll had been drenched with blood. She reached to grab the wounded doll, as if she was reaching for a last embrace with the real Alison herself. Her fingers combed out the puddles of blood in the hair, creating long red streaks. It felt thick yet soft, smooth yet rigid from the liquid drenching its natural state, and most of all just like Alison. She pushed her thumb over the face, brushing off the blood to reveal its sweet angelic face. A heart shaped face, sun-kissed skin with rosy pink cheeks, daunting crystal blue eyes, and full light-red lips that remained closed -as if she kept her secrets sealed-. Carefully, she placed the doll softly onto the ground and began to weep, letting her tears stream down her face and fall onto the floor. Hanna -who was still leaning onto Aria- re-positioned herself to standing straightly staring over Emily. She let out a long sigh, reminiscing on how she and the rest of the girls felt at Alison's funeral. Completely distraught. And now, it was if seeing this doll reminded them of that memory they kept so carefully locked away. Suddenly, Hanna was interrupted from thought as her phone vibrated from her pocket. She snatched her Verizon key-board phone from her denim pocket only to be disturbed by an un-wanted message. 

"Watch out there Han, we're not here to re-enact Alison's murder," Hanna announced, reading the screen, she paused and looked at the girls, "A"


	5. Going our own ways

The girls remained still, moments after they had read the un-wanted A text. No one had spoken or dared to speak at all. Emily began to aimlessly walk around the platform to find more A clues, Hanna sat in a crouched postition on the ground her head buried in her knees shielding herself, Aria leaned against the wall and stared at the floor, while Spencer remained fixated on the Alison doll. 

Suddenly, she broke her stare and looked at the rest of the girls -though none were looking back at her- "Told you, A was here." Spencer protested, throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey! Relax, Spence! Now is not the time to be all 'I told you so!'" Hanna argued back, standing up from the floor. "Look, A is here. Wow, I am so surprised!" Hanna sarcastically continued facing away from the girls. 

"Calm down, Hanna. Look this may not be what we have wanted, but this could be getting us somewhere." Aria stated in a calm voice. 

"But Mona is locked up! Okay?! In a crazy nut house! She can't get to us!!" Hanna yelled, fighting back the tears that were held in her glassy blue eyes. 

"Unless there's someone else working for Mona." Spencer added, her eyes still glaring at the doll. 

Emily spun around, "What do you mean?"

Spencer sighed, and began to drift around on the platform, "I'm saying I wouldn't be too surprised if A had some helpers. I never denied it." Spencer stated. 

"I want to get out of here!" Hanna panicked and began to pace around. She stared at the motionless dolls, "We've waited long enough for them to fix this stupid ride!"

"Han, don't you get it?! A stopped the ride!" Spencer shouted, as she gestured to the stopped boat. 

"Look, we need to first get out of here, then, split up and look for more clues to find A." Spencer carefully spoke, "Follow me." she began to slowly tip-toe her way on the platform, without hitting a doll in sight. The girls followed, the platforms on the side were thinning out; giving them all the reason to become extremely cautious. Luckily, the ride stopped not too far from the beginning of the ride; therefore the girls had a short walk to the front of the ride. When they arrived at the start of the line, still, there was not a single person waiting in line and not even a single person working the controls. 

"Doesn't look like they're fixing the ride." Hanna muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. They scampered up the empty isles of the ride, until they finally arrived outside the ride. 

"We need to split up." Spencer cautiously whispered. 

"Uh, Spence..." Emily stammered, "I'm not so sure we should go our own ways if A is here." she still seemed frightened after all that had happened on the ride. 

"If we want answers, we all need to look everywhere for them." Spencer stated, Aria nodding in approval. 

"So much for trip away from A," Hanna murmered, kicking her ballet flat into the ground. 

"We'll split up to different sections of the parks," Spencer continued, pulling out her Magic Kingdom Map. 

"I'll check out Frontierland and Adventureland." Aria confidently volunteered. 

"Ok, Emily why don't you stay on MainStreet. It's the closest way to the park exit, maybe you can see if A is leaving." Spencer added. 

"What about me?" Hanna questioned.

Spencer glanced at the map, "Stay in Fantasyland. A was here by this ride, so maybe they are still around in this area. As for me, I'm going back to the hotel. Maybe I can see who is checked in to the hotels." Spencer continued, as she scanned the crowd of people around her. 

"Meet me again in front of the monorail station at 6:00. We'll talk then." Spencer concluded, staring at her golden Michael Kors watch. Two hours from now, she thought, two hours to be with Toby and attempt to find some new information regarding A's guest appearance in Disney world. 

"Roger that," Hanna chimed, giving Spencer a serious look. 

Aria stared at Hanna with confusion, "Roger that?" 

"6:00 it is." Hanna cut off, and then dispersed from the group. 

"S.O.S. if you need us," Aria signaled as she headed for her designated location.


	6. Somethings you just can't let go

Spencer's POV

Dodging a crowd of hundreds of antsy toursits destined to be the first in line to their favorite attraction, probably not one of my favorite things to do. Even when I was a kid, my parents brought Melissa and I to Disney for one week in March. I was seven, and I still remember having a nervous break down because I HAD TO be first in line to meet Cinderella. If I had to wait more than fifteen mintues, it would ruin the entire schedule of the day. In other words, I knew how to be aggressive. Not much has changed since then, so weaving through large crowds should be the least of my worries. But I NEED TO GET TO MY HOTEL. NEED TO. There was so much I needed to tell Toby. Things that couldn't be revealed in a single text message that allowed a limit of 3000 characters. In a way, I sort of feel guilty. The purpose of going on this vacation was a break from Rosewood. There were specific guidelines the girls and I agreed upon. The first on the list was- NO BOYFRIENDS/GIRLFRIENDS. Our parents all initated it, of course, but it seemed fair to all of us. Getting away from Rosewood would mean relaxation and taking a short term break from everyone there- in other words, bringing along our relationship meant we weren't exactly getting away from much. In my defense, my initial thoughts when taking this trip did not include bringing Toby with me. Maybe it was because of the fact that our relationship had been on the rocks for a while. And even if I wanted him to come with me, our relationship wasn't stable enough for it. But god I missed him so much.

I can remember the day my parents were discussing the idea of a small get-away for me once summer vacation came around. It was a few months back, days after Ian's dead body was found in the barn. On a Saturday morning before the sun even rose, I heard my mom and dad speak to one another in hushed voices while sipping a cup of coffee. They had a conversation regarding the recent dilemmas and situations occurring, all seeming to relate to Alison Dilaurentis. My dad wondered if the whole family could have a vacation this upcoming summer, to get all of our minds off of this. However, my mom was convinced this vacation should be for me and me only. Later, she decided that my friends also could use a vacation, After all it had been months since we could all be together and not feel so on edge about Alison's death (and everything else that has happened since then).

It wasn't my idea to come to Disney world. My idea of a relaxing vacation would be somewhere on a beach, a blissful paradise. Not battling the intense Florida heat waiting to board Dumbo or to meet Mickey Mouse. It was my dad's plan for the girls and I to go; mostly because he had a deal with one of the resorts. Usually once a year, my dad's company would have a business trip down to Orlando. Their conference would be held at the Contemporary, a resort located on Disney property. On the occasion my whole family would come with my dad on the trip, and would go to the parks while he was busy at meetings and what not. Though it had been years since he's gone to the conference, but it didn't deteriorate his excess of points he collected each year as he had become a platinum member for Disney resorts. Not exactly wanting to spend money on a vacation he wouldn't be attending, he used the points to score me a grand suite at the Contemporary Resort. Cause nothing screams fun than Disney and a grand suite. Though the only problem was Mrs. Marin has been struggling financially and Mr. and Mrs. Fields couldn't come up with the money. So my dad -also known as Mr. I Can Fix Any Situation With My Money- offered to pay airfare, park tickets, and for hotel for both Hanna and Emily. Mrs. Marin felt guilty for him to pay for everything especially because the Contemporary was one of the priciest hotels in Disney. So she decided to pay for a less expensive hotel, All Star Sports Resort. Mr. and Mrs. Montogomery were intially not going to send Aria, as a punishment for her secret relationship with her English teacher. But soon realized this trip would get her away from Ezra, so why not?

The night Toby and I finally got back together, I was sitting in his truck filling him in on how I had to keep away from him, in order to keep him safe from A. He understood my reasoning, but explained how he missed me so much. And at that moment, I knew leaving him in two weeks would break my heart. Sure we would still be together, but it still didn't take away the fact that we have been separated for some time now. I couldn't let him go, not this soon. I can recall what had happened in the truck that night.  
My head leaning onto his chest, his heartbeat pulsing in my ear,

"I missed you." I mumbled, burring my face into his burgundy V-neck t-shirt. I could smell his rich cologne I bought for him a few months ago.   
His large hand cupped the frame of my face, "I love you. Don't you ever forget that." His crystal greyish blue eyes glued onto my chestnut eyes. He looked down, then met my glance again. Leaning towards me, I could feel his heartbeat again as his soft lips met mine. This was something I missed. But I needed to tell him that I'd be leaving him, sooner than I would have wanted. I fought every erge to continue, as I pulled away from him.

"Everything all right?" Toby questioned, wondering why I stopped.

I let out a long sigh, "Look there is something I need to tell you. I'm going away in two weeks with the rest of the girls. It's supposed to be a trip away from Rosewood." Toby tried his best to not look upset, but I knew how he was feeling.

"But I don't want to leave you." I sofely spoke, as I put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you every single day. I want you to come with me." I leaned in closer, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "I think this whole trip away from Rosewood will be a bust? How do we not know Mona doesn't have a grand escape plan to follow us?"

Toby smiled, "I seriously doubt that!"

"Well I need your protection." I convincingly said, attempting to charm him in some way.

There was a pause, Toby looked down, his thick and furry eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth twitched. "I have an idea." he said, then looking up towards me, "Only if you want to. I mean," he chuckled to himself, "It's not exaclty getting away from Rosewood."

I shook my head, "Trust me, I'm never leaving Rosewood without you." my voice sounded shaky.

He sighed, letting his shoulders slump down as he released, "My truck has enough miles on it, to take me back and fourth to Orlando. If I drive, it will be cheaper than airfare. So," Cutting him off, I laced my fingers around his neck and passionatley kissed him on the lips.

"Yes," I whispered as a took a breath from the kiss. Toby grabbed onto my shoulders, to lay me down onto his lap, and continued to kiss me just as I remembered we did.

I was interrupted from re-living this memory, as I heard a loud swoosh as the monorail easily swift across the tracks. I quickly scampered up the stairs, rushing towards the monorail station. My eyes piereced onto the monorail as it slowly reclined to a smooth stop. Picking up the pace a bit, I slung my purse that rested onto my forearm onto my shoulder and continued to shuffle my way through the isles then onto the red-striped monorail. The cars were crowded, after all it was 4:30 on a 94 degree day in Florida, it was around the usual time where tourists would return to their hotels to dip in the pools, hoping when they return to the parks later in the night without the scorching heat. I nestled in between a double stroller and a man holding on to the handrail while his sleepy daughter rested on his hip.

"Next stop on the monorail will be Disney's Contemporary Resort, please hold onto the handrails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail reaches a complete stop. Thank you for riding with us, have a magical day!" the recorded conductor chimed as the monorail smoothly rode closer to the resort. Once the monorail stopped inside the middle of the hotel, people began to gather their things and exit. 

 

****

Sliding the room key from the inside pocket of my brown leather purse, I then stuck it into the door. After a small neon green flash appeared, I carefully opened the door. Initially when I walked into the hotel room, I expected the air conditioner to be on high; though as soon as I stepped foot into the room it felt sticky and hot. Setting down my purse onto the small coffee table, I peered around the room. It looked immensely neat and clean- the housekeepers must have finished. The bathroom door was cracked, releasing a cloud of steam but no hot water was running. Catiously and quietely I approached the door, wondering if there was an un-wanted guest nearing by. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the door knob but suddenly the door busted open. Shaggy wet light-brown hair, freshly shaved face, a sly and sexy smile, daunting blue-grey eyes, and a wet body only covered with a tied towel hanging below the waist. I exhaled walking towards the king bed, "Toby, you scared me!" In the moment, yes, I was a little scared it could have been A. But I couldn't focus on that right now, because right in front of me was something much more important. I tried to keep the smile off my face as I looked at Toby, but damn it it's hard not to. Toby flashed a smile, as he shook his wet hair attempting to dry off.

He stopped, slightly squinting his eyes in my direction, but I continued sit on the bed, my arms crossed, not saying a single word. "Oh I see, I guess you wanted a proper 'hello'." Toby continued, as he strut closer to me. His wet yet steamy body hovered over me, my eyes flirtatiously looked into his. Instantly, as if magnets forced ourselves together, Toby's large hands grasped around my neck as he pulled me closer to his face then began to kiss me firmly. My arms dangled around his neck, as his hands moved from my neck down to my hips. I felt completely breathless, and finally thought it was worth keeping a secret to bring Toby. Tempted, my arms reached for his waist attempting to rip the towel from him -which in the moment was the only thing that was covering him-. But instead, Toby leaned me onto the bed and pulled away. He dipped his head onto my face, then tossed himself back up. "Now that, was a greeting." he joked, as he tucked a strand behind my ear. I collapsed back onto the bed, as Toby turned back to the bathroom to put something on besides a wet towel.

"So how was the park?" Toby's muffled voice called from the shut bathroom door.   
How could I even begin to explain what had happened? Disgusted with the idea of re-telling A's special appearance, I grunted as I threw my face into the pillow. Toby pushed the door open, revealing himself in a dark grey t-shirt and what used to be an old pair of jeans that were cut to be shorts. He sighed, and launched himself onto the bed.   
"That doesn't sound so good," Toby laughed as rested his head next to mine. I pulled the pillow away from my face, though didn't make eye contact with Toby, "A is here." I stated flatly. Toby perked up, his mouth twitched to one side, his eyebrows furrowed together, "Spence, I doubt that Mona could..."   
"Maybe it's not Mona." I interrupted in a stern voice, "What if she has some... helpers."   
Toby shook his head, "Just tell me what happened."   
Taking a deep breath, I explained everything that happened in the park, starting with the A text, then the trip on It's a Small world with an A message and a bloody Alison doll.

"Aria, Emily, and Hanna are still in the park. We're investigating. I'm going to see if I can break into the main desk and look to see who is checked in. If they're not on Disney property, then I'll have to look at nearby hotels." I carefully explained.

"That's a lot of hotels," Toby began, "I'm going to need to help you with that."

I glanced at my rosy-gold watch, "I need to meet them back at 6," I winced, "I've got 20 minutes to figure something out."

"I'll help you start looking," Toby stated, as he straightened himself from his leisure laying position.

"Okay good, I'm pretty sure there is a way to look on the computers and find all recent reservations on all of the hotels," I said as I stood up, and began to pace around the room, "The question is how am I going to get into the computers."

Toby slipped his phone from his back pocket, "I can see if Caleb can find out."

"NO!" I shouted, grabbing onto his wrist, "Caleb can't know you are with me because Hanna can't know you're here. Everything will just get ruined!" I rambled, pressing my hands onto my temples.

He sighed, slipping the phone back into his pocket, "Fine, we're going to have to figure something out," he paused, "C'mon." Toby continued as he led me to the door.


	7. It's just a picture

Emily's POV

Aimlessly strolling around in Main Street U.S.A., I could be mistaken for feeling alone as I am surrounded by hundreds. Amongst all of the girls, I am the only one who has never been to Disney World. Believe it or not, my parents always thought Disney was impractical for anyone to visit. People dressed in silly animal costumes parading around while tourists chase them for a picture, people waiting hours in line to ride an animated attraction, and the trap of paying for overpriced waters, snacks, and cheesy souvenirs. So I would return from April vacation from Maine visiting family with the same pale skin that I left with and only returning with a Welcome to Maine magnet; while other kids returned from Disney with a suns-kissed tan and Mickey Mouse ears on their heads. I truly wanted to have a good time on this vacation. After everything we've all been through, we deserve this! To insure I'd enjoy myself, I'd occasionally look up "Disney traveler tips" on blogs and websites. I wanted the full experience. Grabbing the Magic Kingdom map that blatantly stuck out of my cross-body purse, I scanned through the entire Main Street area and then attempted to match it with my surroundings. Then I remembered- down the first side street to your right on Main Street and look up at the windows that have signs that say something like "music lessons", you'll hear a voice practicing scales and someone tap dancing. I thought it was pretty cool to have so much detail put into these tiny stores that seem insignificant to everyone else. As I began to trail through the crowd towards the opposite side of the street, I accidentally bumped into someone.   
"Oh I'm sorry." I meekly apologized, looking up to the stranger I'd barged into. It was a young man dressed in a 30's styled red and white suit and satin grey vest, with dark brown curly hair that snuck underneath from his red-pin striped porkpie hat, and a bright welcoming grin painted on his face.   
"Not a problem, Ms." he perked up, "Say would like to snap a photo in front of Cinderella's Castle?" his voice chimed, attempting to sound sincere and pleasent but came off as cheesy. 

"No thank you, I really have to..." I tried to shake him off, as I began to walk past him.

He raised his arm up in front of me, "What's the rush? You've got all the time in the world!!" now I seriously could believe that he just wanted to make another sale off of some tourist photo, "Besides, it's just a picture." he spoke in a softer voice. "So what do you say?" he charmed, gesturing his hand to the position he wanted me to stand. After a moment of silence, I walked over to the position where the man would take my picture. 

"1, 2, 3 SAY CHEESE FOR MICKEY!" he exclaimed as he snapped a photo with his camera. "And you are all set, my friend!" he concluded, as his slung the camera around his neck. I began to slowly walk away, when I heard his voice again. "Oh wait, Ms! Your photo!" he called, pointing to the camera. Trudging back next to him, I began to wonder what scam I'd been brought into. 

"Can I see your PhotoPass Card?" he asked, his hand reached out. 

"I'm sorry, but what card?" I slowly responded. 

He chuckled, then glanced back at me, "First time at Walt Disney World, isn't it?" I nodded, "Well, not a problem I'll just explain the PhotoPass Card to you. When you are in any of the parks, you may see photographers with a name tag on them that says 'PhotoPass Photographer'." pointing to his golden badge that rested above his breast-pocket. "We can help capture every magical moment in popular locations or even when you are meeting characters. And whenever you want you can view and edit your pictures using the code on your card."

"I don't have one, so how can I get one?" I curiously asked. 

The man looked down onto his fanny bag where a small tablet was attatched, he began to scan and press and type on it, "I can actually look up your name and then give you a card. All Walt Disney Resort Guests are on file, so I'd just need your first and last name," he slowly spoke with his eyes pierced on to the screen. 

"Emily Fields," I informed as the man punched my name onto the screen though suddenly the tablet sounded a loud beep noise. 

For a moment, I could have mistaken the man as confused, "Hmmm, that's odd." he sofely muttered, then he stared back at me, "Looks like you already have a card. You must have forgotten, all these features to remember on your first trip it can be a little intimidating." he voice returned to its perky and friendly self. 

"But that's impossible!" I shouted, "This is my first day in the park! It's my first picture!" 

"Well, maybe there's a few candid shots in here." the man attempted to convince, even though he probably thought I was crazy, "If it helps I can give you your code again, in case you misplaced it." he shrugged, as he tapped the screen multiple times. 

"There has to be some sort of mistake," I began, though I was cut off when the man handed me a slip of the code that had been printed out from the tablet, "I don't think this is. But have a magical day!"


	8. Smashing skulls

Aria's POV

Aimlessley traveling in Adventureland, I attempted to continue to maintain a clear idea of who or what to look for. Black hoodie, black mask, black pants, black gloves, black shoes. Or Mona. Or Jenna. Or... Truthfully, it was hard to know who to look for at this point. Mona was A, but she can't harm us because she is being treated for her personality disorder at Radley. So who could have wrote that A message? Maybe Mona had someone do that just to scare us, so maybe this doesn't mean anything. But, Spencer did say A was here before we got on the ride. And though she never told us why she knew A was here, that means there's more evidence that proves she/he/it is following us. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I spun around as I heard the person speak.   
"Oh hey Aria," it was Hanna, with her golden-brown aviators on and holding several more Disney bags in her hands.

"Hanna!!" I scolded, grabbing onto her wrist, "You're supposed to be in Fantasyland looking for..." I paused as I lowered my voice, "evidence."

Hanna smiled, as she pushed her sunglasses on the top of her head, "Look I did, then I got a little distracted and decided to do a bit more shopping." she continued to explain.

"Han, what could you possibly be buying?" I questioned, carefully opening and peering inside Hanna's shopping bags.

"Does it matter? And anyways I bought a few island themed dresses, a Disney charm bracelet, these sunglasses," she motioned to the sunglasses on her head, then began to shuffle through her bag to pull out a plush Winnie the Pooh bear, "And ooh and a little Pooh bear!" she squealed, hugging the toy in her arms.

"Look I need to start looking for clues," I began, scanning around my surroundings.

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Hanna asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Mona is locked up, I repeat LOCKED UP! This is probably all Noel! Either he came to Orlando to scare us or got someone else to do it!" Hanna stated, rolling her eyes in disgust. 

"We don't know that! And yes, we are looking for Mona who, maybe you're forgetting is A." I argued back, "I know it is an idea that is hard for you to accept, but our lives are put back into danger." 

Hanna crossed her arms over her chest, and glanced down at her platinum ballet flats. "Can we just stop, please." she muttered under her breath. She then looked back up to me with a happy grin on her face, "Tell you what let's get our minds and go on a ride." she introduced the idea as she peered around to look at our options, "How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" 

I paused, wondering if Hanna was taking this at all seriously. "Argh!!" Hanna shouted in her best pirate impression, squinting one eye while one hand thrust up in the air as a hook. "Come on, Aria!" Hanna pouted, dropping the "pirate" act. 

"Fine, but we are going to look for clues." I finally responded while linking my arm in with Hanna's , as we began to walk towards the line of people. 

****

Directly after riding the Pirates of the Caribbean, we were led into a themed gift shop. Stone walls, dim lit lanterns hanging, majestic swords on display, and overflowing treasure chests filled with jewels, beads, and golden chains decorated the room to capture the pirate essence from the ride. I began to notice Hanna's eyes wander around the displayed merchandise. 

"Uh Han, maybe we shouldn't be shopping for anything else. I think you've spent enough today," I warned, as I stood directly in front of Hanna - completely blocking her from view. 

"Relax," Hanna said with a sigh as she walked around me, "There is absoultely nothing in this store that screams me on it. I mean look at this shirt. Gross!" Hanna snarled, holding up a black tank top with a rhinestoned skull on the front of it. 

I chuckled to myself, then checked my phone for the time, "Well if there's nothing in here then we should probably head out. It's quarter to six, we got to meet the rest of the girls at the Monorail Station in the next fifteen minutes." I calmly expressed, scrolling through my Facebook feed on my phone. Suddenly, my white iPhone chimed as a text popped up onto my screen. 

Hey babe! How's Disney?

Miss you,

-Ezra 

Delicately pulling a strand of my hair behind my ear, I could almost feel like my cheeks were blushing. I missed him so much. I've been dying to talk to him, that as soon as my phone buzzed alerting a text from Ezra I felt a little warm and fuzzy feeling inside. 

My tiny, pale, fingers quickly typed a response-

Great! I miss you!! Call me tonight ;) 

Just as I was about to press send, I heard my name. 

"Aria," Hanna shakily mouthed, as if the words were almost impossible to get out. My hazel, oval-shaped, eyes glanced up to see her face. She was staring at something displayed on the table; she looked lifeless, blank, yet haunted . 

"Aria, you gotta come see this," Hanna whispered, her mouth quivering as tears formed in her crystal-sapphire eyes. Slowly, I glided towards Hanna's side and instantly glanced in the direction she was looking at. Among st dozens of skulls, there was one in particular that stood out. From the back of one of the skulls, was a gaseous crack with a deep red lining around it. 

"Is that," I began to say, not exactly believing what I was seeing. 

"Alison," Hanna breathed. She began to reach for the slip of paper that was sticking out from the smashed skull. On the front was an X-Ray of a real skull with a deep crack in the center back of the skull. Hanna furiously flipped over the paper only to be presented with a message, "Look familiar? There's more where that came from. A." Hanna breathlessly read.


	9. What's left searching for

As the emerald and golden embellished Main Street clock chimed it's hourly alert in the distance, the four friends reunited with in the very crowded monorail station. Even though each girl was dying to spill what had happened in the past two hours, no one said a word. Each stared at one another, their blank expressions matching.

Emily uncomfortably crossed her arms, and glanced at the ground, "Did anyone find anything?" she murmured.

"If you mean more evidence that A is here, then yes," Aria slowly spoke. Hanna, Emily, and Spencer all stared with confused looks and wide eyes.

"Well, are you going to tell us what you saw?" Emily impatiently asked. Aria sighed, and pulled out a small scrap of paper from her back pocket.

"Me and Hanna found this," she displayed, as the girls instantly leaned in to examine the paper.

"Oh my god, that's Ali's x-ray," Spencer quickly whispered, leaning closer into the photo, "Where did you find this?!"

"Look I don't know how to explain this, but while strolling in the Pirates of the Caribbean giftshop there was a skull with a large crack in the center back of the head, with this picture and a message on the back," Aria explained, then flipping over the x-ray copy to the back revealing the message.

"Look familiar? There's more than that came from. -A." Emily quietly read to herself, while Spencer read over her shoulder.

"Wait, Aria? You said that it was at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride?" Spencer asked, straightening up and then started to scramble through her purse in search for a map. Snatching it from a pocket, she violently opened up the map and pointed on a section, "It's in Adventureland right? When did this happen? Maybe A is still there and," she rambled on with questions.

"Spence!! A is probably gone, okay? The bitch wasn't going to stick around after they planted this and the freaky Alison doll!" Hanna yelled.

"So basically we have nothing!" Spencer hopelessly threw her arms up the air. "All we have is an x-ray and another A message."

"Maybe not," Emily continued, and began to think maybe what she found wasn't completely worthless, "I may have something that can help us. It's on this PhotoPass, it was registered underneath my name but it seems like there's already been photos put on it."

"Well, where can we see them?" Aria anxiously questioned.

"At the hotel, there's a little PhotoPass booth in the lobby and you scan the card to see the pictures." Emily explained, pulling out the PhotoPass card from her denim pocket.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go right now." Spencer directed, as she began to head towards the line for the monorail.

Unsure of what to do otherwise, the girls followed Spencer to the monorail on their way to the Contemporary hotel.


	10. Undercover, one photo at a time

Quickly, the girls rushed over to the boarding monorail where they luckily snagged a bench for them to sit. Shortly after, the monorail doors slammed shut and the recorded announcer proceeded its message just as scheduled.  
While the rest of the girls rested comfortably onto the booth as they leaned back and remained in a lazy stance, Spencer sat stiffly and kept her eyes pierced out the window.

"Hey wait, Spence," Aria called out as she began to straighten up, "You never told us how you knew A was here, like before we went on the ride."

Spencer sharply shifted her glance back to Aria, then eyed Emily and Hanna for a few seconds.   
"Um," she cleared her throat, combing back a strand behind her ear, "There's no way I can exactly put this." she reached for her blackberry that rested onto her lap, and opened the message she'd received from A.   
"But this is how I knew," she whispered passing the phone to Aria.

Aria's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes squinted before she looked down to read the A message. Her large, oval-shaped, hazel eyes traced over the message. At first, she chuckled however it wasn't that she thought it was funny, she was very confused.  
"Wait, so Toby is here?" she whispered, though Spencer could tell she was serious as the tone of her voice felt as sharp as daggers. Imminently, Hanna and Emily sat up to listen to Spencer's response.

But no words were coming out of Spencer's mouth. She would open her mouth, but would only let out a sigh. "Ye, yes," she breathlessly spoke. "Please don't be mad. I can understand if you are though. But, I did this to protect him, to protect me."

"Spencer we understand," Emily began, "We wish you would have told us." She tried to make it sound like she was okay with the idea, but it was clear she wore a look of disappointment.

"But it was against the rules, remember? No boyfriends/girlfriends?" Spencer frantically tried to explain.

"Yeah, but the rules were also to leave A out of this, too. And we broke that, too." Aria comforted, putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Suddenly, the monorail halted to a smooth stop as it arrived inside the Contemporary resort. The girls shuffled out of the car and went straight to the escalators (which would lead them to the main lobby).

"Are you and Toby sleeping in the same bed?" Hanna chirped, twisting a strand of her blonde locks around her finger.

"HANNA!" Aria scolded, giving her a look of disapproval.

"What?! When Spencer described her 'Grand Suite' she said small kitchen and dining table, couch and tv, large bathroom, and ONE king size bed," she carefully explained with a broad smile on her face.

"Wow, look who paid attention," Aria sarcastically muttered to herself. But Hanna heard the comment loud and clear and took it as a compliment, as she flipped her hair off her shoulder.

"Well?" Hanna impatiently wondered.

"YES, okay!" Spencer finally shouted back.

Hanna smiled to herself feeling pleasure. When they boarded off the monorail, Hanna scooted past the other girls and nudged Spencer with her elbow. She grinned at Spencer, then linked her arm with hers as they entered into the lobby.

"Here it is," Emily announced, gesturing towards a small, rectangular, purple box labeled as PhotoPass Station. Emily pulled a chair, and slid into the seat while the rest of the girls gathered around her. Grabbing her small cross body and placing it onto the counter, she scrambled through the pockets until finally snatching the card out of the bag. Lifting it up to the screen, Emily dragged it across to scan. They all stared at the screen that read 'PROCESSING' in large bold font.

"What do you think we'll even find on here?" Aria whispered.

"It's not like A will be taking photos of themselves," Hanna argued.

"It's DONE!!" Emily chimed, as the screen changed to saying 'UPLOADED'. She proceeded to type in her password for the verification step, then instantly pressing the bright blue 'COMPLETE' button. The girls leaned in closer to the screen, as Emily hesitated to press the 'View Photos' tab.

"This is it," she murmured, pressing onto the first few photos.

"What the hell?" Emily whispered, pressing onto the photos. "It's just photos of the different attractions." she furiously yelled, clicking on one photo to the next. The photos were just taken in front of rides, snapshots from  
the fireworks, or of characters but with no tourist next to them.

"Go back," Aria directed, "Can you see anyone? Black hoodie? Anything?"

Emily flipped back to the pervious photos, carefully inspecting the photos to see if anyone was in the background. She shook her head, and then began to move forward with the pictures.

"This was a complete bust!" Spencer shouted, slamming her arms to her sides.

"Spencer," Aria attempted to calm.

"WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEWHERE WITH THIS! BUT WE ONCE AGAIN HAVE NOTHING!!" Spencer cried, flailing her arms in the air.

Aria sighed, "Just keep clicking, Em,"

Photo by photo, none held any significance. It almost looked like these were default pictures included for purchase for all guests.

"I give up! Why would I already have photos on here if none of them are actually taken with ACTUAL PEOPLE!!" Emily shouted, as she turned to face the girls behind her.

"You know you're only 16/19 photos, right now?" Hanna pointed out.

"So?!" The Emily shouted back. Hanna rolled her eyes, and leaned over the counter to press next to pass over the photo of Emily next to the castle to the last one. It was another picture in front of the castle, similarly posed to the one Emily had taken. Only with one exception, the girl was not Emily.

Aria squinted her eyes, peering at the petite figure in the photo, "Is that Alison?"

The girls leaned in to take a closer look. A naturally tan girl, with a slender figure, blonde curly hair, wearing a flowy foral top and dark wash denim shorts. She sported a broad smile and a pair of Minnie Mouse Ears. "It must be an old photo," Spencer explained, trying to make sense of it. 

"Yeah, except Alison hated Disney. She'd only gone a few times when her and Jason were like 6 or 7." Emily continued.

"Yeah, but how many times did Ali lie to us?" Spencer rhetorically asked, "She could have went all of the time, but never told us!"

Emily shook her head, but Hanna leaned over once again to click onto the last photo.   
"Wait, what's this?" Hanna whispered.

"Looks like a photo taken from Tower of Terror," Emily inspected.

"Obviously!" Hanna snarled, pointing out the Tower of Terror label on the bottom of the photo. "I mean look whose in the second row."   
Again, blonde hair that waved in the air, her sapphire eyes wide open, and her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"She looks happy," Emily commented.

"There is no way, that can be Ali! Do we forget that she hated Disney?!" Aria argued, examining the photo.

"Do you see that?" Spencer shouted out.

"See what?" Aria asked.

"THAT!" Spencer pointed to a figure in the background, dressed with a black hoodie and a black mask.

"You don't think that's," Emily trembled.

"A," Aria breathlessly responded. 

"Was this photo taken RECENTLY?" Hanna shakily questioned.

"What do you mean? Like in the past few days or something?" Emily continued.

"It's not possible," Aria softly responded.

"Unless, there's someone who is not actually dead." Spencer flatly concluded.


	11. Pictures don't lie

Hanna's POV

Shortly after the last photo was revealed, the girls and I stepped outside of the hotel by the bus pickup.   
Instantly when you stepped outside, an unbearable gust of heat suffocated you. And my hair and this humidity, not happening.

"Now what?" Emily whined, crossing her arms over her waist.

"Now, we are going to make a call." Spencer informed, pulling out her blackberry from her denim pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Aria interrogated in a weary voice, as she glanced over Spencer's shoulder.

"Am I the only one freaked out by those pictures?!" Spencer gasped, dialing a number.

"Of course, we are. But there are such things like Photoshop, and anyone could have cropped Ali into that picture." I explained.

"Really? Just like anyone could have planted that A message, doll, that x-ray. They must of had some sort of motive." Spencer argued back. "I'm going to call Walt Disney World Resorts to see if an Alison Dilaurentis has checked in." she whispered, pressing the phone onto her ear.

"Alison is dead." Aria snapped.

"She looked very much alive in those pictures." Spencer replied, pulling the phone slightly away from her. "I'm on hold." she sighed.

"Even if she is 'alive' why would she use her actual name. Ali was and always will be sneaky." I commented, rolling my eyes and twisting strands of hair.

Suddenly, Spencer's dark brown eyes widened and she stiffened her position, "Hello this is Jessica Dilaurentis," she properly spoke, giving her best Mrs. D impersonation. Good for Spence though, good plan. Unfortunately, Aria and Emily didn't seem too pleased with Spencer's plan. Their anxious and surprised looks said it all.

"Yes, I was just checking in to see if my daughter has arrived at the Walt Disney World Resort." Spencer continued, then paused waiting for a response from the other line of the phone. Her face fell, "Well I'm not sure which hotel she is staying in. She was checking in straight from her dorm and this was a last minute trip she booked with friends. But I saw on in the booking information section that if I give you a first and last name, you can see if it's in the system."

There was a long, drawn out pause after that. Spencer began to fidget with her gold chain bracelet, her eyes glancing in all different directions.   
"The name is Alison Dilaurentis." she announced into the phone. She waited patiently for the employee to look up the name. "Oh okay, thank you." she softly spoke, then imminently hanging up the phone.

"So she's not here." Emily muttered, looking down at her Nike sneakers.

"Yeah, she's dead." I clearly said. Have they lost their minds?!

"What if we looked for Vivian Darkbloom. That was her alternate identity and if she's alive maybe that's who she is now," Emily franticly rambled.

"No, I'm with Hanna. Ali is dead. We are all just feeling a little paranoid." Aria attempted to calm the heated conversation.

"Pictures don't lie. That was Ali. It sounds crazy, I know. But what other explanation is there. Alison was there on that ride and in front of that castle. A is here, and there is more than enough proof here. Now why aren't we doing something about it?" Spencer lectured. And dammit even if you don't want to agree with her, she can be convincing. It's in the Hastings genes. 

I sighed, "So what's the next move?"

Spencer gave me a friendly smirk, "I'm going to look up all of the motels and resorts nearby to look for Ali or Vivian. I'll have Toby help me."

Aria and Emily seemed unsure about all of this.   
"Come on, I know this seems crazy. But please trust me, there's a way to find Ali and A and REALLY end this for good." Spencer pleaded. "So what do you think?"

Aria and Emily exchanged glances, then Aria took a deep breath.

"Alright, let's do it."


	12. Safe

Spencer's POV

The girls decided we were better off taking a break for the night and pick this up in the morning. How could they possibly not be concerned about this?! A is here and is following Alison. I never doubted that A had killed Alison, but if she's not dead then are they here to kill her now? And if she is not dead, who is in her grave? A shiver twisted down my spine and made my whole body numb. Trudging and dragging my feet, I used every ounce of energy to bring me to the hotel room. I then pushed the key into the door, then turned the door open. Without even saying hello to Toby (who was laying on our bed, reading Catcher of the Rye for the thousadth time), I tossed my leather bag onto the couch and launched myself onto the desk chair. Sliding open my laptop I rapidly began to type into the Google search for nearby hotels in Lake Buena Vista, FL. I scanned through the results page by page, I clicked on each resort and scribbled down the phone numbers on the complementary pad beside me. There was at least 50 resorts in the area, so it was going to be a long night of calls. I heard Toby stand up from the bed and began to walk toward me. His breath tickled down my neck, as his lips pecked down my neck. I closed my eyes as I tilted my head back.

"Spencer? What's going on?" he slowly asked unsure of what my response would be. I let out a long sigh but gave no response, Toby then leaned in the kiss my collarbone.

I enjoyed his company, and maybe the girls were right maybe we should just wait until morning to figure things out. I stretched my arm that rested in my lap to shut my laptop screen. "Nothing. I'm just really tired." I finally spoke.

Toby stood up and brought himself to the dresser. He scrambled through his clothing and pulled out a pair of his flannel pants and an old, worn-out, black, crewneck, t-shirt. Tossing the shirt in my direction, he gestured to the bathroom, "You can get in there first."

I smiled, and then walked into the bathroom. I shrugged off my amber colored cardigan, un-buckled my brown leather belt that rested on my waist, slipped off my mint green and lace dress, and stripped off my off-white knee socks. I then glanced at my reflection in the mirror and un-strapped my bra and slid off my panties. After throwing on the shirt, I grabbed my bristle brush that rested on the counter and began to untangle the knots in my hair. The door had creaked open, as Toby entered into the reflection of the mirror. He had already changed out of his shorts and t-shirt into his sweatpants. As I stared in our reflection, he laced his arms around my waist.

I spun around, I had to tell him what I saw, "Toby?" I whispered.

"What is it?" he softly spoke.

I hesitated then took a deep breath, "I love you," I whispered, reaching for his neck then began to kiss him. Toby lifted me up by the waist and placed me onto the counter next to the sink. Brushing my fingers down his neck, he began to rub my legs with his rough and firm hands. Lacing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he placed one hand behind my back the other gripping onto my bare thigh. He led me over to the bed then laid me down carefully where I inched back towards the pillow. Hovering over me, he nestled his legs on both sides of my body. Pulling my weightless body towards him, he continued to passionately kiss me. My head rested onto him as I pecked a kiss on his chest. Toby tilted his head back then pushed my body over as he rolled on top of me. His hands smoothing every curve of my body from my neck to my little waist. Feeling absolutely breathless, all of my worried thoughts flew out of my head. I knew where I felt safe. And it was with Toby.

****

When I ended up waking up from falling asleep on Toby's shoulder I looked down at our hands, they were interlaced with one another. Even though I wanted to enjoy this night, I couldn't help but think that Alison was still alive. Glancing at Toby's face, I knew he was not sleeping.

"Toby," I whispered.

He turned his head to his shoulder, "Yeah?" his voice was raspy and soft.

"Do you believe that the dead can come back?" hearing myself say it out loud sounded a lot crazier than I thought. "Or maybe we think someone is dead, but in reality they're still alive."

"What's this about? Is this what you were going to tell me before?" he questioned, combing his fingers through the strands of my hair.

I pulled the sheets closer to me, covering my nude chest. Shaking my head, "I want to enjoy this with you."

His look told me he was unconvinced that I was okay, "Fine, we'll talk about this tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

And now I felt safe all over again.


	13. They're just random names on a tile

Aria's POV

Stuck in between groups of celebrated and noisy people on the bus almost increased my anxiety level. While Hanna and Emily decided they wanted all the sleep they could get, I decided to get out first and see if Spencer needed any of my help. But when I texted her, she said she had just woken up and that her and Toby were going to start calling or possibly visiting hotels nearby looking for names. Which by the way, did not sound like her at all. Spencer is usually up at 5:30 getting dressed and ready to leave by 7. Fed and all. So where did that leave me? Taking an 8:30 AM bus back to Magic Kingdom in hopes maybe I could ride Space Mountain a few times before the park got busy. Heck, I'd probably be first in line! But nope, I was totally wrong since the bus had to stop six times to nearby resorts and the ticket center BEFORE we were even on route to the park. This meant, no I would not be getting to the park before 9 and yes I would have to wait at least 45 minutes to ride Space Mountain which by then the girls would probably be looking for me. So much for a fun morning at the park.

The Disney Transportation bus halted to a stop in front of the Magic Kingdom where instantly the guests around me jumped to their feet and rushed towards the doors to exit. Sitting in my seat quitely waiting for the crowd to pass, I dialed up my phone to call up Ezra. 

After the second ring, he picked up, "Hey babe," he spoke in a muffled tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I cautiously asked.

"Nah, I've been up just a little tired that's all," he assured, "How's everything? You didn't call me last night." now he sounded worried

"Ugh!" I grunted into the phone, slamming my hand to my head, " Sorry it's just been crazy here, to say the least. You're never going to believe this, but," suddenly I heard a beeping in my phone, I looked down to see that Emily was calling me. "You know what, can I actually call you back? Emily's beeping in on the other line,"

"Uh sure, sounds good," he slowly spoke. 

"I love you," I commented

"I love you too, stay safe." he replied before hanging up. 

I then pressed the accept button on Emily's call, "Hey Em, where are you?" I asked, moving my way toward the front of the bus. 

"Hanna and I are on our way, we just got on the bus so we'll be there soon," Emily informed in a loud voice, attempting to drown out the loud background noise. 

"I wouldn't count on being here so soon, the bus takes a pretty long time," I continued, walking over to the fence to move away from the swarming crowd. 

There was a pause, "Oh alright, have you heard from Spencer?" Emily asked, as if Hanna told her to ask that. 

"Well when I called she had just woken up at like quarter after eight. She told me her and Toby were going to be calling hotels and checking them out to find if Alison or Vivian has checked in somewhere else. But I don't know she seemed out of it," I quickly replied. All I heard was Emily and Hanna conversing back and fourth. I could hear that Hanna wasn't exactly happy with what Emily was saying by her tone of voice.

"Hey sorry, why don't you text Spencer telling her to call Caleb about a possible way to hack into the computer system." Emily ordered, though I could definitely now hear that Hanna was not okay with that plan at all.

"Oh sounds good. Listen, I'm waiting in front of where you get your bags checked so when you get there just meet me, okay?" 

"Yup, sounds good. See you then." Emily rushed off the phone. 

And now I wait.

****

Leaning back on to the fence propped up on a brick wall, I anxiously tapped my brown ankle-booty on the ground constantly checking my watch for the time. 9:38 AM. Pulling out my phone from my chestnut brown messenger bag, I checked my phone for recent text messages. Nothing. I sighed and tilted my head back, when will they be here? Pushing myself off from the wall, I began to pace around myself and kept looking up waiting to see Emily or Hanna. 

Staring down at the ground below me, I began to look at all of the small concerte tiles each personalized with people's names on them. I remember when I was little and my family would all go to Disney together, I would beg my dad to get our names on the tiles. But he had to explain that only people who are downers can have their name engraved in the tile under the Mickey Mouse logo. Right before the park would close, my dad and I would walk around and read all of the tiles maybe to see a famous name or something. Smiling to myself as I was reminded of this memory, I thought why not I've got time to kill. So I began to patroll around the tiles, reading each name and the year. None of the names I recognized, similarly to how I remembered when I was a kid. I saw Helen & David Richardson form Wheeling, West Virginia. Lori and Patrick Morrison from Cleveland, Ohio. Countless amounts of names, that were people I never knew but I felt like I did because they helped what Disney came to be. My eyes scanning dozens of names, I took a step back to see the name my foot was just covering. I glanced at the name -just as I did with the other ones- but then quickly drew my attention back to it. I knew those names. 

The Dilaurentis and Kahn Family 

Rosewood, Pennsylvania 

'05

"Hey Aria," Emily chirped. I jumped to my feet, still shaky and unsure of what I just saw. My eyes bulged out at Emily and then directly looked at Hanna. 

"Hey did you hear from Spencer? I've been trying to text her but she won't respond," Hanna added, scrolling through pages of her phone.

"What's wrong? Everything alright?" Emily carefully asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

I paused, "Did you guys know about these tiles?" I chuckled, trying to make casual conversation.

"Uh yeah, I've been going to Disney since I was like 6 and I thought it must have been a pain in the," Hanna began to ramble, until Emily stopped her in her tracks. 

"What does the tiles have to do with anything?" Emily continued. 

"Well there's just one tile that I think we might be interested in." I paused staring at the tile below me, "Maybe you should take a look at this one," my voice sounded breathy and shakey. 

Both Hanna and Emily gave me an unesay and confused stare before staring down at the tile. Watching their expressions I could tell they now knew why I was acting so funny. 

"So what does this mean?" Emily whispered. 

"Hmmm, well, this means that Noel Kahn is freakin' A!" Hanna snapped. 

"We don't know that, but," I paused looking at my surroundings, "Maybe we have a better idea of who to be looking for."

"Noel has been sketchy from the start!" Hanna carelessly shouted.

"But what did Noel have on Alison that we didn't know about?" Emily asked, shaking her head.

"Well I don't know. But I think I have a good idea of finding out."


	14. Wake up Call

Toby's POV

Glancing over at the alarm clock, it was already 9:13 AM and we are still in bed. My arms are wrapped around Spencer's tired body who is sleeping through the relentless amount of buzzing coming from her blackberry on the bedside table. 

I carefully unwrapped my arms from Spencer and stood up from the bed, "Spencer," I called, waiting forf her to respond.

Her chestnut eyes bat open for a few seconds, then she stretched her arms out, "What time is it?" she moaned. 

I walked over to the dresser and began to pull out a t-shirt and shorts, "It's time to get up." I responded, then turning back to face her, "Your phones been going off. I think someone is trying to reach you."

Spencer's eyes squinted, reaching for her phone then began to read her screen. "Crap!" she yelled, jumping out of bed with the sheets covering her bare chest. "Ugh, I was supposed to be there by now!" she grunted, hiting herself in the head with her palm. 

Throwing her my t-shirt that was on the edge of the bed, "I just need to wash up and get changed and I'll be ready. You on the other hand might have to split your getting ready time in half if you want to be there in the next 20 minutes." 

Spencer threw the t-shirt on, grabbed her cosmetic bag and rushed into the bathroom. Then, suddenly she peaked her head through the bathroom door, "So did this mean you're coming with me?" she smiled. 

I chuckled, as I slipped on my plain grey t-shirt, "Well I just thought, maybe you would want me." I teased, walking closer to her. My fingers, combed through her tangled hair then pecking a kiss on her cheek. 

She blushed, "Of course I want you with me. But what about the hotels?" 

I sighed, "I'll call a few of them that you wrote down right now. See if anything comes up." 

"Thank you," she whispered, rubbing her hand on my arm. 

I turned away, and moved over to the desk and began to dial the first number. First on the list- Holiday Inn but after I asked if a Vivian Darkbloom or an Alison Dilaurentis had checked in, they said there were no records with either of those names. Then I made a call to Buena Vista Palace Hotel and Spa, then Hilton Orlando, Courtyard Orlando, Doubletree Orlando, Holiday Inn, and the Shearton. But no records of Vivian or Alison. 

Hanging up the last call, I looked at Spencer. She was wearing a tangerine-orange long dress wrapped with a thick light-brown belt. She looked concerned. 

"Nothing?!" she anxiously yelped.

I shook my head, "It's like she didn't stay here for a night." I paused, "Spence, what if she is dead? And those photos,"

"Those photos are real! And yes, she is alive!" Spencer interrupted furiously. 

I sighed, leaning back into the chair, "There's only one number left. It's closer to Lake Monroe. And it's some old motel." 

"Well it's worth a shot right?" Spencer wearily asked, trying to be optimistic. 

"I'll give them a call," I sighed, dialing up the number. Spencer walked to sit on top of the desk. 

"Hello is this the Lake Away Resort?" I asked after a person on the other line picked up after the third ring. 

"Yes, what can I help you with?" the person replied. 

"I'm looking to see if there are any records of two people staying at your resort. The names are Vivian Darkbloom and Alison Dilaurentis." I continued.

There was a long pause, "I am not allowed to reveal any information about guests who have stayed here." they slowly spoke.

"Please. This is important information." I yelled into the phone. 

Another long pause, "Why don't you stop by the resort today?" 

I swallowed, and then looked at Spencer, "I'll be there." I said, before hanging up the phone. 

"We're taking a trip to Lake Monroe tonight," I announced. 

"Did they say they knew those names?" Spencer asked, jumping to her feet. 

"No," I shook my head, "But I have a feeling he might know something."


	15. Don't jump to conclusions

Emily's POV

"That's it!!" I yelped, clutching my phone from my back pocket, "I'm calling Spencer!!"   
It's almost 10 AM where the hell is she?! I was almost about to dial her number, but when I looked up I could see both her and Toby strutting towards us.

"Well it's about time!" Hanna sassed, crossing her arms and sinking into one hip. "Seriously what could you two be doing in the daylight?"

"HAN!" Aria scorned, putting up one hand. She sighed, "Look there's something you two should know. And that's this." Aria continued, scrolling through her phone looking for the picture she snapped of the tile. Revealing the picture to Spencer and Toby, both of them inched closer to inspect the names on the tile.

"Wait," Spencer paused, taking a step back, "You think it's Noel, whose here?"

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusions. But there has to be some sort of connection between the two. Maybe he knows if Ali has been to Disney recently. And maybe if they're that close, maybe he knows if she's alive," Aria lowered her voice.

"But what if Noel is here. And he is the one following Ali around." I wondered, inching closer to the group.

"Spence and I are going to this motel later, we think they may know something about Alison." Toby continued, "But maybe when we're there we can see if Noel checked in, too."

"This is weirding me out!" Hanna interrupted throwing her arms up in the air.

"I know someone who will definitely know." Spencer's voice went soft.

"Who?!" I impatiently asked.

She crossed her arms and sunk into herself, "I uh think maybe I can make a call." she stammered. Spencer's eyes met Toby's, signaling him to stay here while she called whoever.

****

Spencer's POV

Walking over to the dock where the Disney Ferry would soon dock, I scrolled through my contacts in search for Jason's number.

Pressing the phone close to my hear, I waited for him to pick up.

"Spencer?" Jason muttered so softly into the phone I could hardly hear him.

"Hey do you have a minute?" I quickly responded back.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Jason slowly said.

"I'm not sure if I told you, but I'm in Disney with the girls and Toby. We saw one of the tiles in the front of Magic Kingdom, you know the ones where donors are recognized by having their name on those Mickey Mouse tiles?" I tried to explain in the loudest voice possible to drown out the Ferry's horn blasting as it approached the dock.

"Where's this going?" Jason muttered into the phone.

I plugged my ears and strolled farther away from the dock, "I didn't know that you and the Kahn's were vacation buddies!"

"Oh yeah, that." Jason murmured so soft, I could almost be mistaken that he did not respond at all. "We went to Disney with Noel and his family for a few years. Actually a little more than a few years." he corrected himself.

"Go on." I requested in a firm voice.

I could hear him take a deep breath, "Well we used to go once a year with them for about 6 or 7 years. The last time we went Ali was like, I don't know 13 or 14." he began to explain.

"Wait so she went recently... as in not too long before she died?" I tried to gather all the information I possibly could while making sure I was clear.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Jason continued.

"Well did Ali and Noel hang out?" I questioned.

"Sure, I mean yeah they would go on all the rides with each other and hangout at the hotel." he paused, "Actually they did a little more than just going on rides together." he chuckled.

I stiffened, "What are you saying?"

"The last time we went together, it was one of our last nights there. Our parents wanted to go out to dinner with one another, and allowed us kids to all hang in the park." he began to recall.

"So what did you guys do?" I suspiciously asked.

After a brief pause, Jason started to retell the story, "I'm not proud to say this but I kind of blew off Ali and Noel. I heard about some big party going on in someones 'deluxe' cabin at the Fort Wilderness, the place we were staying at, I assumed there would be weed and beer, so I thought why not." he stopped and took a deep breath, "When I was at the party, I felt really sick after having too much to drink. I found Ali and Noel hooking up in one of the bedrooms."

"So what happened?!" I eagerly responded, clutching onto the phone.

"Nothing. The day after everything was normal and when we got home, it was like it never happened," his voice raised slightly, "When I confronted Ali about it she called me a 'low life creep' and said she was done with him."

"You don't think Noel would do anything to hurt her, right?" I assured.

"If I knew, there would be a lot more answers than questions." Jason sarcastically replied. "Look I gotta go, I've got... stuff to do," he continued lowering his voice.

"Oh you've got work or something?" I curiously asked.

"Uh, sure you can say that. I'll talk to you later, Spencer." he muttered before hanging up the phone.

I turned back to look at the girls and Toby, I felt guilty that all this happened to us on vacation.

But if it helps us figure out what happened to Ali that summer, then bring it on.


	16. Careful, this is one scary ride

Spencer's POV

Sliding the phone into the front pocket of my bag, I started back to where the girls and Toby were standing.

"I called Jason just now," I stated, exchanging a glance with everyone.

"What did he say?" Aria pushed.

"Let's leave it at Ali and Noel hooked up in Disney, but Noel wanted something more that Ali didn't," I explained, crossing my arms around my waist.

"Classic Ali," Hanna rolled her eyes, "How does that help us with anything?!"

"What if Noel wanted to hurt her for revenge?" Emily pondered.

"What else did Jason say?" Aria eagerly asked.

"He put things more into detail when he told me. But those are the only facts that I could pull from it." I continued.

"Maybe we should just take a break. Meet up at 5?" Emily poached.

I glanced back at Toby to reach for his hand, "I'd like that."

"Cool let's do it! I eyed an Ariel inspired beach tote that is calling my name!" Hanna awed, cuffing her hands over her heart and drifted towards the entrance.

Emily smiled, "I'm not so sure she has any money left to spare," she noted before following Hanna.

Aria nudged me with her elbow, "You two have fun." she commented, and then scampered over to meet Emily and Hanna.

Toby pressed his lips on my temple before we strolled into the entrance. His hands firmly held mine as we swung our arms back and fourth. 

"So what do you want to do?" Toby softly whispered in my ear.

I glanced back at him and smiled (trying to cover up the idea that I was still entirely focused on Ali and Noel).

"And then I see that look?" Toby taunted, gesturing towards my expression.

I stiffened, "What's wrong with it?" I asked, looking down.

Toby pulled me over to the side and put his arms around my waist, "You know that being too stressed is unhealthy." he chuckled, pressing his forehead on my nose.

"Well then I am a very sick person," I joked, leaning closer to him.

"Tell you what," Toby pulled away, and led me through the entrance, "Here's to a 'Stress-Free Day'," he introduced enthusiastically.

I smiled, leaning my head onto his shoulder, "I like the sound of that!"

"It's starts with a trip on some classic rides," Toby smiled as he began to list the rides he would take me on, "Cinderella's Carousel. Peter Pan. Big Thunder Mountain. Dumbo. And yes I am taking you on Splash Mountain, even if that means getting your hair soaked," he continued, combing his fingers through my hair.

"Last one is debatable. But I'll start with the carousel and we'll go from there. " I laughed as we began to take our first calm steps into the Magic Kingdom. 

****

After a few hours waiting in line in the baking hot sun to ride all of our favorite attractions, strolling from area to area enjoying a frozen lemonade and sharing a bag of extremely salty popcorn, we'd eventually gotten worn out and decided to lean up aganist to the fence in Liberty Square.

Taking a sip of my cold lemonade, I cleared my throat, "So what do you want to do next?" I chirped.

Toby sighed and glanced at his surroundings, "It's been such a long time since I've been here," he paused, "Last time I came here it was before my mother remarried. We'd only stay at the park for two or three days, but in those days we would get the park at the moment the park opened until seconds before closing."

Watching his expression, it was almost like I was reliving the memory with him. "When I used to come, my dad would be at a business conference and my mom took Melissa and I. Melissa would want to ride the biggest rides in the park, but I was much more interested in meeting the characters." I paused, shaking my head, "As much as I would be a complete control freak trying to plan out every minute of the trip, I loved coming because it was this big fantasy away from reality." Toby's eyes met mine, "That's what I wanted when we came; but oh have things have changed since then." I sighed.

Toby rubbed my back with his hand, "Haunted Mansion." he stated.

I flashed him a confused look, wondering what he was even talking about.

"That's what I want to do next," he explained, pointed to the intimidating brick building that was protected with a black fence. He grabbed my hand before we rushed over to the line.

After making our way through the moderately long line and standing in the 'haunted room' where the ride setup proceeded, we hit a still point waiting to aboard our 'doombuggie'.

"I remember Melissa being deathly afraid of this ride," I stated, recalling when we went to Disney World when I was four and Melissa was nine.

"Were you?" Toby asked with a smile on his face.

I shrugged, "Maybe a little. I don't know it is a little creepy, don't you think?" I continued as I stared at the cobwebs draped on the rusty chandeliers shining a dim light, the portraits on the wall, feeling that shiver climb up my spine.

"It's a little creepy." Toby slowly spoke.

When we finally approached the front of the ride and was escorted onto our booth by a ride employee, Toby leaned back into the seat while I stiffly sat.

Toby wrapped his arm around me, "I'll tell you when to close your eyes," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks but no thanks. I'm not scared," I chuckled.

The doombuggie twisted and turned facing towards little ghosts and skeletons. Suddenly the doombuggie turned to a picture frame and jolted to an uneasy.

"Please remain in your seat, and your doombuggie will be in motion a momentarily." the recorded creepy voice announced. 

I glanced at the picture, and let's just say I never remembered seeing this one ever. It was a picture of a girl with curly blonde hair and scared sapphire blue eyes. Her yellow tank top was soaked from the pouring rain. She was shielding herself from a shovel, that was held by a black glove.

"Toby?!" I urgently called nudging him with my elbow. "You see that too, right?"

Toby stared at the picture, "You don't think that's..."

"This can't be happening!" I yelped, rubbing my temples anxiously.

The doombuggie twisted in all different directions, then slowly began to move into a black hallway. But the walls were not blank.

Hope you like ghosts, they're here and here to haunt.   
-A

"Oh my god," Toby gasped, as he read the A message.

"Do you see that?!" I yelped pointing at the portrait in front of us. The framed picture was an illustration of a girl looking forward with people secretly standing behind her. The one in the center was a girl with blonde curled hair and sapphire blue eyes that were focused forward. She was wearing a beige flowy blouse with pink and red flowers that was wrapped around a petite waist with a braided belt.   
But that wasn't the scary part. The people stood behind her looked angry and threatening. One with dark wavy hair, her eyes covered with dark sunglasses. The other I could recognize in a heartbeat- it was an illustrated version of Melissa. And two guys- one with dark-brown, short hair with a medium complexion the other with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Is that Jenna, Melissa, Garrett, and Ian?!" I nervously questioned.

"What are they holding?" Toby questioned, inching forward.

Carefully examining it, I could tell each of the people were holding weapons, "A field hockey stick, a shovel, a knife," I slowly spoke, then squinted to look at the last one, "A rock?"

"Why would there be a rock?" Toby stiffened.

I shook my head, completely speechless by this all. The next illustrations were pictures of a blonde girl in a setting, but someone was peeping at her.

"If A thinks they're getting to us, they're wrong. These pictures are nothing scary, Spence. Shocking that they're here, maybe. But nothing we don't know," Toby calmed, rubbing my back.

"I don't know," I shakily responded, "It's just a little freaky, okay?"

"We're fine, see look there's nothing left. An amateur move, if you ask me," Toby spoke, as we drifted through an empty hallway.

But that wasn't the end of it. When our doombuggie turned the corner, we were facing a giant illustration that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. It was a tombstone, where below the ground was dug up. A girl was propped up on top.   
I've seen these pictures around this mansion. But the tomb said "RIP Alison Dilaurentis" and the girl looked identical to Ali (similarly to the ones in the other illustrations). And there was an unwanted message below it.

"Don't say I never helped you," I breathed, then turned to Toby, "A" I swallowed.

"Now you may see some ghosts in your seats. But these are hitchhiking ghosts that will follow you home," the creepy voiceover announced, as the doombuggie faced mirrors with fogged images of ghosts.

"Wait! Spencer, look!" Toby yelped pointing at our mirror.

I glanced up only to be welcomed with a ghost with golden curly locks, crystal blue eyes, and her lips pursued with her finger placed in front. Alison.


	17. More questions than answers

Holding tears in her glassy eyes, Spencer rushed out of the exit of Haunted Mansion.

"Spencer!!" Toby called, who remained still in the frame of the doorway.

Spencer stopped in her tracks, and cupped her hand over her mouth; letting the tears spill onto her knuckles.

Toby scampered over to her side, "Whatever happened in there. is to scare us. It's A playing their usual games. You are so much more stronger than this to let Mona or Noel bring you some pictures," he calmly spoke.

Spencer wiped a tear from her cheekbone, "It's not the pictures," she paused, becoming choked up, "What if Ali is really alive? I mean you saw that A message," she continued, throwing her arms up in the air.

Toby looked the other way, and took a deep breath, "How many times has A led you to believe you something and then you end up in trouble?"

"Apparently not enough times to tell me to back off." Spencer snapped, "We keep getting more questions instead of answers. And you know what," she said lowering her voice and pulling out her phone, "Some people are going to have to speak up,"

Quickly and violently dialing the number into her blackberry, Spencer pulled her cellphone to her ear and crosses her arms waiting for the caller to pick up.

"Who are you calling?" Toby sighed, shaking his head.

"Noel," Spencer quickly replied. After a few moments of waiting, the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Noel's voice muffled.

"Yes, hi this is Spencer. Hastings." Spencer sassed into the phone.

"What the hell is up with you?" his voice began louder.

"I want to know what you know about Alison." Spencer hissed.

There was a brief pause, "I know she's dead. I know as much as you do." his words came out so smoothly and naturally to cover up everything he knew.

"I know you and Ali were getting pretty cozy in Disney. Gee, I had no idea you two were vacation buddies?" Spencer sarcastically remarked. "And let me tell you something," she continued in a firmer voice as she faced the fence, "I thought you were apart of the harassment me and my friends and I have been receiving."

"Oh but I don't know anything about you getting harassed," he sneakily responded.

"Give it up, you were dating the enemy at one time. I'm sure Mona told you a few things every now and then." Spencer challenged, "But my point is I thought you were on that 'team' but now I'm not so sure if you're the one who is the one to fear. You and Ali were pretty close, whether you admit or not. Because we all know she was a trophy on your wall along with every other girl you had ever hooked up with."

"Where is this going again? And trust me you don't need to remind me about me and Ali hooking up. I remember every little detail about her from that night," he charmingly commented.

"You're such a creep!" Spencer shouted, "My point is I don't think you would harm her. But you're not entirely off the hook yet." she paused and took a deep breath, "I know Ali is alive. I've got enough clues to figure that one out. But I bet you know where she is. So tell me everything you know. Because you're not getting away with keeping this secret,"

"Why don't you just get over it Spencer. You and the rest of your bitches need to move along. And I don't think you deserve my information by the way you're treating me," he taunted.

"What do you want?!" Spencer screamed.

"To end this conversation," Noel's voice became firm and serious.

"WAIT!" Spencer stopped before he could hang up. "Is Ali alive or not?"

"You can probably decide that one for yourself," his words hung loosely before he finally ended the call.


End file.
